To Be Them
by miyame-chan
Summary: Let's face it: there's a tiny part in us that wants to be accepted into their group. Or even better, be just like them. The question is, will you be able to handle it? Everyone thinks that it'll be easy being them, but it isn't. Come take a peek and see what it's like to be in their world.
1. Popular

Popular

It's hard to be **popular**.

Make one mistake, you're already a topic just waiting to be circulated in the rumor mill.

_("OMG, did you hear? Massie has a crush on Cam but he prefers Claire?")_

Even those petty things everyone commits would become a great deal once it happens to you.

If you trip in front of everyone, their eyes are on you. **Massie**, you better not trip again if you want to outrun those pretty little gossips, or else they might catch up to you.

What's sad is that when she wants to do something that's _truly _her, she **can't**. Simply because she's afraid she'd be judged. And that's the thing, the whole world's watching (or at least the whole school, because for now, that's what Massie considers as "the whole world").

Massie wants to keep up that **image**, you know?

Because these days, everything is about the right—or rather, the expected—image. And her expected image right now is "popular."

Only God knows how much she's starting to hate this image.

* * *

I know, I know. I haven't updated my other stories, but don't worry, this drabble collection will be just a shorty. I've already got the next chapter written, so expect an update tomorrow. Hey, who knows? There might be a daily update for this one. :)

Any comments, suggestions, or violent reactions? If so, you know what to do.


	2. Rich

2nd chapter- enjoy!

So this one will be centered around Alicia and her richness. After writing this, I actually thought of changing the topic into beauty but I decided against it, as "rich" would make the chapter more interesting.

Many thanks to ** keep. calm. and. sparkle and ailes du neige **for reviewing. Stay loving and keep on reading!

Tnx for the Alerts! :3

Sadly, I do not own The Clique.

* * *

Rich

It's hard to be **rich**.

(What, you think I'm kidding? You really think that money equals happiness?)

Since she's a rich kid, she is always buying latest **Ralph Lauren **and coming to school in some chauffeured **limousine**.

(It's starting to become tiring already. The summer must-haves are making her uncomfortable and the limousine is too big for a family of three.)

But those aren't the only things that are bothering **Alicia**.

Everyone's stuck to her. Always wanting to be treated out for any kind of occasion. Always depending on her for buying the things needed. Because after all, she's got the money, so why not splurge?

_("Come on, Alicia. I just want that Jimmy Choo bag from the Justine collection. Someday I'll pay, promise."  
"Oh, please. It's __**not like**__ she needs it.")_

Is that what people simply think of her? The rich brat who could be their ticket to all things exclusive?

Gosh, some people can really be fake. (Alicia herself tries not to be the next Faux-livia.) Once the money dries out, they'll drift apart like friends who parted ways. Except they really aren't her friends.

Her so-called friends are the users and Alicia is the used. She's aware of this, but there are more important things in mind. Important things like becoming the next top alpha. But she's realizing that being an alpha isn't as fun as she thought it would be. Because these days, for you to be the leader of the pack you've got to be hot (check!), confident (she's confident in many ways, duh), and the most significant factor of all: rich (check, but it's not fun being rich.)

Money is the **best** lawyer, they say.

All you have to do is to bribe someone to avoid trials, to escape jail, to help you with homework… Heck, everything you do can be affected by money with a simple snap of your fingers. Sometimes Alicia wonders if it's possible to bribe someone into becoming a **true friend**.

She doesn't think it is.


	3. Celebrity's Daughter

3rd chapter- enjoy!

Thank you to **keep. calm. and. sparkle, ailes du neige, technicolor pennies, dancing when the rain falls, hawtjuicyaddict, and xoxo Starry-eyed** for reviewing. Stay loving and keep on reading!

Tnx for the Favorites and Alerts! :3

Sadly, I do not own The Clique.

* * *

Celebrity's Daughter

It's easy to be a **celebrity's daughter**, or at least that's what everyone else thinks.

They think all you have to do is smile for the camera that's only there for your mother and act as if you've mastered the art of strutting down the made-up primrose path with three-inch heels on.

For them, there are only three things that define a celebrity's (daughter's) life: glamour, gossip, and girl friends.

Oh, no. There's _much more_ to that. If **Dylan** has to be honest, it's almost life as a popular kid in the school world. Only five times worse... or better, depending on your point of view. But since we're talking about the hot mess, as the magazines have been fondly calling her, it's as bad as it could get.

When she thinks that the camera is only there for her mother, there are actually some behind the bushes waiting for the right moment to strike—and capture a photo for the world to laugh at. (Dylan with her _Blue's Clues_ panty exposed, anyone?)

And then there are the family ordeals. Just because her life is **seemingly** perfect on camera (minus the time her underwear got exposed, the time she fell from her window thanks to the craziness that is reality TV, the time she vomited on her mother's set... you know what I mean) doesn't mean her "private" life is.

Everyone's keeping secrets. Everyone's fighting. Everyone's backstabbing. Everyone's jealous. (Perfect for reality TV, no?) And what's worse is that she finds out most of it through the **media**.

_("Dylan, care to give your thoughts on the rumors of Merri-Lee's engagement. Is it true?"  
The said girl spits out her caramel macchiato on the reporter's face. "Ehmagawd. I'm having a new dad?!"  
"That's exactly what we're asking.")_

Seriously, if Dylan gets a time out of her busy schedule, she'll make sure to send herself in a mental hospital. Life as a celebrity's daughter can be so crazy.

(But even in isolated areas gossips can find her. **Paparazzi** have eyes everywhere.)

* * *

Been a long time since I updated this. Or if you consider eight days long, I don't know. Although compared to the previous chapter, this _was_ pretty slow to put up... So yeah, sorry about that. :) I was just busy with schoolwork for the past week and whenever I would go to Fanfiction, I'd end up getting distracted. But no school for the next two days (long weekend, woo-hoo!) so there's a chance of an update tomorrow once I'm done with the home study stuff. :D

Any comments, suggestions, or violent reactions? If so, you know what to do.


	4. Smart

4th chapter- enjoy!

Big sparkly thanks to **dancing when the rain falls, ailes du neige, BaconCupcakes, and keep. calm. and. sparkle **for reviewing. Stay loving and keep on reading!

Tnx for the Favorite and Alerts! :3

Sadly, I do not own The Clique.

* * *

Smart

It's hard to be **smart**.

Everyone knows this because all you do is study, study, study; **no time** for fun at all. Your _Biology and You _textbook becomes your bedtime story, the only thing more interesting than the latest from Perez Hilton are the theses you've been studying for that new English project, and knowing the fundamental positions for the Physical Fitness Test is way more important than actually executing it properly. (Because, hello, you're already a natural-born athlete—it's the **grades **you've got to worry about.)

This isn't the case for **Kristen**, though. She's one of the most popular girls in OCD, star athlete, top student. She's the perfect example of the **golden girl**.

What could be more fun than that?

Well, she's got an answer to the said question: not caring at all.

Ever since Kristen's family became broke, **school **consumed her life. She was taught that if she fails yet another test, if she becomes too carefree, she'll lose her **scholarship**.

During her first few months as the "scholarship-dependent poor girl," she thought that _simply _passing was good enough. Her mother begged to differ.

_("So how was the quiz?"  
Eight-year-old Kristen swallows her fish before proudly answering, "I passed, Mom! It wasn't my highest but I still got the passing score."  
Marsha frowns slightly at her daughter. "That's nice, my dear… But just because you passed doesn't mean its good enough. You're a smart girl; you have talent and skills, so you should use them more. Having a higher score—or maybe even the **perfect **score—has always been better."  
Kristen sighs, but nods. That's what her mother always expects—hopes, as Marsha puts it—of her. Nothing but the best quality, the perfect quality.) _

It's been years now, and her situation is still the same. Whenever she brings home a passing grade, Kristen becomes frustrated with herself. And when the unthinkable happens, when she actually gets a failing test she's just so ashamed.

Kristen is the smart girl. She's **supposed to** **know everything**. Her classmates expects—no, _hopes_, because if she doesn't know the answer, who would help them with their homework?—for her to be knowledgeable in even the most trivial topics.

For her to actually get a low score just disappoints them all, really. ("She's supposed to be smart, how come she failed?")

The answer is pure and simple: just because you're smart doesn't mean you know everything. So for once, even for just a minute, give Kristen a break. She's done with the expectations, the hopes, whatever you want to call it.

She's done with _everything_.

* * *

Honestly, I had a hard time writing this for who-know-why so I am more than happy with the outcome of the chapter. I know I was supposed to update last week, but writer's block is a beast! Hopefully, the last chapter will come out before the weekend ends.

If you're a fan of Percy Jackson and the Olympians, go check out my community, **The Best of PJO**. Feel free to follow and if you want to become a staff, just PM me or leave a review!

Any comments, suggestions, or violent reactions? If so, you know what to do.


	5. Nice

5th chapter- enjoy!

Well, well... Looks like I was able to uphold my promise after all. ;) So without further ado, here is the last chapter.

Thank you very much to **ailes du neige and sparkle filled hearts** for reviewing. Stay loving and keep on reading!

Tnx for the Favorites and Alerts! :3

Sadly, I do not own The Clique.

* * *

Nice

It's hard to be **nice**.

Sugar, spice, and sometimes nice. That's you. All you've been really known for.

There are those _episodes_, of course since everyone has their **limits**. But as much as possible you try to keep the façade on, because you don't want to be the next subject of Alicia Rivera's rumors. (In the world of cliques, who can you really call "best friend"?)

Sometimes **Claire **is already tired of **pleasing** the people. That's how they view the nice ones nowadays: the people pleasers. She has to agree with what everyone says, always share, don't insult their outfits or else you'll be called mean—even if honesty is the best policy.

_(The girl from Science class she's partnered with looks at her nails before regarding Claire coolly. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"  
"I was saying that for our lab rep, maybe you could do the Objectives up till the Data and Calculations, and I'll be the one to do the Analysis and Discussions till the References. Sounds great?" She forces a sincere smile, watching the blonde brat decide.  
"Due on Monday, right?" Claire nods. "Sorry, but I've got somewhere to go tomorrow and I'll be resting this Sunday. Think you can do it alone for now?"  
Claire clenches her jaw before smiling again. "Sure."  
"Thanks a bunches, hun. You're so nice!")_

At some point in her life, it occurs to Claire that maybe she's not simply nice anymore but she's become a pushover. It's obvious that she wants to change this, but it's not easy to be America's Sweetheart today then act like P!nk the next day.

And besides, stereotypical popular girls act like bitc—pardon, _female_ _dogs_ (she can't curse, she has to stay **innocent**) so "nice" is a good thing for her reputation.

Nice is the **label** she'll have to stick to.

Because, you know, she's a human so she's_ got_ to be labeled.

* * *

AND THAT'S A WRAP!

Whether or not you have reviewed, favorited, or alerted, thank you for reading this story! It means a lot. I can guarantee you that this won't be the last time you'll read a story from me, since I've still got other two pending stories. So look out for those! Speaking of which, for The K Project readers, I've written up a small percent of the next chapter so hopefully it'll be up by my birthday, which is in less than a week.

(This chapter is dedicated to **le meilleur rose**. Keep your chin up, girl. Those people don't know what they're saying.)

Any comments, suggestions, or violent reactions? If so, you know what to do.


End file.
